Touch Me (T Rated)
by redroses100
Summary: Bilbo didn't realize he was Touch Starved until Thorin hugs him on top of the Carrock. Now he's suffering from a Hobbit's worst nightmare and longing for the touch of someone, anyone, but in particualr...Thorin. This is the clean version, there's a naughtier version as well if you wish it.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello! This is my **T** version of this story. If you want to read an M version with Thorin/Bilbo smut, it is available. I mess with time lines just a little bit in this, to make it a little more angsty. In the real story, Bungo and Belladonna died when Bilbo was a bit older. In my story, he's younger when his parents die. But it's an AU anyways so yeah. _

OOOOO

Bilbo Baggins didn't quite understand his predicament. It had been three days since they were saved from Azog the Defiler by giant Eagles and brought to the Carrock. Three days since he had been fully accepted into the company by the Dwarves. And three days since he felt Thorin Oakenshield's strong, warm arms around him. But for some reason, Bilbo could not stop thinking about that hug, even three days later. It preyed relentlessly on his mind and he felt as though he could still feel the solid weight of Thorin's arms holding him tight to his body.

Bilbo was not unfamiliar with the concept of being Touch Starved. He had heard of many a Hobbit suffering from such symptoms. When they were forced to go without any kind of physical contact for a prolonged period, every touch they received felt like a brand on their skin for days to come. The memory of such a touch would remain in their minds for an unreasonable amount of time. Yes, he was familiar with the subject. He just hadn't realized that he was Touch Starved. He had been blissfully unaware, until three days ago when Thorin Oakenshield took him in his arms in the first hug he had received in years.

Thinking back, Bilbo didn't believe that he had received any meaningful contact since his parents died. Bungo had passed a two years before Bilbo's age of maturity and belladonna had joined Bungo six years later when Bilbo was barely 37. Thirteen years had passed since then, and Bilbo couldn't recall a single instance of receiving a proper hug, or even a nice pat on the back. Of course, he'd never gone out of his way to acquire something of the like, but now that he was thinking about it, he felt his chest tighten and burn painfully at the realization.

Hobbits were a warm, hardy race that enjoyed food and ale and the warmth of another Hobbits touch. It was also why they married so young and had big families. When Hobbits got together for parties, there was always dancing and cuddling and sturdy embraces that would probably make the other races blush. Bilbo had avoided such gatherings in the years after his parent's deaths, unconsciously separating himself from physical contact that just sort of became the norm. Now though...he could think of nothing but that thrice damned hug and it truly pained him! He was Touch Starved. Just the thought gave him a shudder.

"Are you alright Master Baggins?" Kili had been watching Bilbo over the fire for some time now, noticing every frown and grimace and shudder as the Hobbit silently thought to himself. Bilbo had been acting odd over the last few days. Increasingly silent and...well he supposed the only word for it would be _sad_. Kili couldn't for the life of him understand it. Bilbo was being accepted in by the other of the company, and he still looked so very solemn and gloomy. Said Hobbit looked up in surprise and a cute blush covered his round cheeks.

"I'm fine Kili." Bilbo murmured, but the young Dwarf didn't quite believe him. Kili jumped up and hurried around the fire to sit next to Bilbo. If the Hobbit unconsciously leaned in closer to him, neither mentioned it.

"You look sad Bilbo. What's the matter?" Kili asked with impossibly big brown eyes. Bilbo couldn't for the life of him meet them.

"It's nothing Kili. I'll be fine in a few days." Once the symptoms of his Touch Deprivation wore off, he could continue on as he had been for years. Just because he was starving for contact didn't mean he needed to seek it out, especially amongst a group of thirteen Dwarves and a Wizard. Said Wizard was watching Bilbo and Kili closely from across camp. He understood exactly what Bilbo was experiencing, and he was surprised it took so long for the young Hobbit to realize it himself. Unfortunately, Bilbo's realization could lead to a worse situation than any of them knew. Dwarves were notoriously reserved when it came to open displays of affection and any sort of contact. It was usually limited to family and close family friends, which was why the hug atop the Carrock was such a big deal. But Bilbo didn't know that. If he decided to seek comfort in his Starved state, he would not find it with the company.

"Are you sure?" Kili asked worriedly.

"Positively Kili." Bilbo tried to give him a reassuring smile. Kili smiled back and clapped his hand on Bilbo's shoulder before springing up to rejoin Fili. Bilbo's whole body froze at Kili's hand on his shoulder and he felt as though his blood was set afire beneath his touch. This was worse than he thought. Now that he was conscious of his affliction, every touch he received would be tedious and exhilarating and cherished. And it would be so hard to return to a state of ignorance, a state where he didn't long for the smallest of contact. His eyes locked on Gandalf's knowing ones across camp and he seemed to crumple in on himself. Gandalf gestured for Bilbo to join him, and Bilbo obliged.

"I don't think I can do this Gandalf." Bilbo gasped as he sat next to the Wizard. Gandalf refrained from laying a comforting hand on Bilbo's shoulder, wary of how Bilbo would react to it. Instead he sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"You are stronger than you believe Bilbo. I think you will be fine in a few days time. Until then, perhaps you should wear a few more layers. Try to avoid coming into contact with the Dwarves." Gandalf suggested, and Bilbo nodded. He'd already decided such things for himself. "I am sorry my friend. I know how you must be suffering. But in no time at all, we will reach Erebor and you can be on you way home to the Shire. And there you can treat your Starvation." Gandalf reminded him.

"The other Hobbits may not be so eager to help me, after I readily went off on an adventure and all." Bilbo pointed out, rubbing his hand over his shoulder.

"Well, I may have a friend nearby who could help. If he is not to your fancy, then we shall have to stop back in Rivendell after the journey is done. I'm sure Lord Elrond's children would be more than happy to help. Elladan and Elrohir are both very outgoing young men who would be delighted to sate your need for contact." Gandalf was _quite_ sure of that. Bilbo looked doubtful however. He fidgeted uncomfortably and looked up at Gandalf with slightly wet eyes.

"I do not know if I can survive that long. I survived the last thirteen years because I was ignorant to my condition. But you know how Hobbits get when they knowingly suffer the Deprivation." Bilbo whispered, his eyes blurring with more tears.

"Have faith my little friend. We shall see if Beorn is agreeable, but should you need it, I will comfort you. If it comes to that." Gandalf promised. Bilbo nodded, tears just barely being withheld. "Perhaps you should retire for the night Bilbo. The rest will help." He hoped. Bilbo nodded again and numbly made his way to his bedroll. Gandalf watched him go the whole way before sighing heavily and pulling out his pipe. He felt truly saddened for Bilbo Baggins. But, there was nothing they could do at the moment. They would just have to hope that Bilbo was strong enough.

OOOOO

Bilbo was more uneasy than usual. He had been doing so well about avoiding any kind of touch from any of the company, but Bofur had snuck up behind him and warmly clapped the Hobbit on the back while they were walking that day. His back still burned from the contact as he tried desperately to avoid looking at any of the Dwarves. He didn't want them to see the vulnerability in his eyes and go back to thinking he was too weak for the journey. Although he was beginning to wonder that for himself. How could he face a Dragon when a simple touch reduced him to a shuddering mess.

"Laddie, you don't look so good." Oin stated as he passed Bilbo in camp. He made to feel the Hobbit's forehead, but Bilbo withdrew, alarm in his eyes.

"Please don't Oin." Bilbo whimpered, pulling his legs to his chest. "Just leave me alone." He begged, only adding to the healer's confusion. But, blessedly, Oin did leave him be. Bilbo was trying so hard to keep himself away from touch. Because he knew if he gave in to his desires for contact, the Dwarves would all be very perturbed and probably disgusted. Hobbits were far more open in their dealings with other Hobbits, as Bilbo had noticed on their journey. Sure, brothers hugged brothers at the end of the night, and Fili and Kili cuddled until there was scarcely and inch between them. But the only common contact seemed to be a good natured pat to shoulder or clap on the back, both of which had received in the past few days and both of which had left his insides curling in on themselves. He couldn't be expected to live off such slight contact, so he preferred not to seek it out at all.

Bilbo heaved a heavy hearted sigh and stood to relieve himself before he went to bed. He was just heading out to the forest when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Instantly every nerve in his body was alight with longing and warmth and he never wanted the hand to leave his body. Alas, it did, and Thorin stepped around Bilbo to face him.

"It's dangerous to go into the woods after dark Master Baggins." Thorin told him, almost patronizingly. Thorin had been a lot more conscious of Bilbo in the days following the Hobbit's heroic interception of Thorin's would be executioner. It could have just been because Bilbo saved his life, and the Dwarf owed him a debt because of it. But Thorin knew it was deeper than that. Dwarves loved once, very deeply. Thorin had never found that love, believing his One was long dead after the fall of Erebor. But now that he was giving Bilbo a chance, he was beginning to wonder if maybe that wasn't true. Of course, he would never tell Bilbo that. Not until he had something to offer the Hobbit, something that would show Bilbo that Thorin was a good choice.

"I was just going to...relieve myself." Bilbo murmured the last two words. He knew Dwarves were a rowdy race that held no regard for manners of personal space (within family units). But he had still not gotten used to the blatant announcements the Dwarves would exclaim when they needed to piss or crap. Thorin chuckled and nodded.

"You're too shy Master Baggins. Leaving camp for such a need." Bilbo blushed as he remembered instances when he would look up only to get an eyeful of an undressed Dwarf doing his business across the camp. While Hobbits may be more open in affection, Dwarves were certainly more open in everything else. Fili and Kili were known to strip from their clothes while in camp, go bathe, and then walk back naked and wet. "I suppose it is a Hobbit custom." Bilbo nodded, blushing to the tip of his pointed ears. "Very well. Do not wonder far though." Thorin requested, putting his hand on Bilbo's shoulder again. Bilbo melted under the contact and subconsciously leaned into it, closing his eyes briefly to relish the warmth of Thorin's palm while it lasted.

"Of course Master Oakenshield." Bilbo acknowledged. Thorin smiled and walked away, the absence of his touch like a punch to Bilbo's gut. He quickly fled into the trees and didn't stop until he was sure the Dwarves would neither see nor hear them. Then he let himself cry for a few moments while the hurt in his stomach died down. Who was he kidding? He couldn't ignore his Touch Deprivation, not when the Dwarves were so unaware of his condition. What they viewed as friendly pats and brotherly touches set his system aflame and left his stomach twisted up. He wasn't going to last at this rate. He was already loosing weight, because he couldn't be bothered to eat with his stomach permanently unsettled as it was. And he was hardly sleeping.

When he got himself under control, he relieved himself and stumbled back to his bedroll, curling up for surely another sleepless night. He wished he had realized his condition before they left Rivendell. Gandalf had been talking to him about Elladan and Elrohir and he thought they would be perfect for helping him. But they were far behind them now, and who knew how long it would be until he saw Rivendell again, _if_ he saw Rivendell again.

The Dwarves settled down around him until silence took over the camp. But, as usual, Bilbo couldn't sleep. Both Bofur's friendly touch, and Thorin's longer contact had his entire being tense and yearning for further interaction. Bilbo rolled onto his side and spotted Dwalin sitting on a rock a few yards away. The bald warrior was usually on watch. He seemed to like it. Dwalin noticed the movement and looked at Bilbo with a warm smile. Even he had accepted Bilbo into the company, and he often gave such smiles to Bilbo when he caught his eyes. The Hobbit wasn't quite sure what he was doing when he stood and stumbled over to where Dwalin sat. But suddenly he was standing in front of the warrior with a sheepish look.

"May I sit with you? I can't sleep." Bilbo asked quietly.

"Course Master Baggins." Dwalin said cheerfully, scooting over so Bilbo could sit. They lapsed into silence for a long time before Dwalin turned back towards Bilbo. "How are you fairing Bilbo? I noticed you haven't been sleeping well." Dwalin stated with scrunched eyebrows.

"I'm fine. I must be getting a little sick." It wasn't technically a lie. Touch Starved Hobbit were very susceptible to sickness, among other ailments. Dwalin didn't look convinced, but nodded.

"Gandalf says we're getting close to a friend of his. Should be able to rest and restock there before we enter Mirkwood. After the forest it'll be a hop, skip, and a jog to Erebor." Dwalin explained, a familiar shine in his eyes when Erebor came up. All the Dwarves got it, that shine in their eyes. Bilbo wondered if he got it too, when he spoke of the Shire.

"And then there's the Dragon." Bilbo pointed out with a shudder. Dwalin grunted in acknowledgment and shrugged.

"I reckon Smaug will be the least of our worried once we get there. Azog is still out there somewhere, and the men of Lake Town will expect immediate trade with Erebor. Mahal only knows what the prissy Elvenking will feel he's entitled to." Dwalin rambled before fading off in a huff. He suddenly angled his body towards Bilbo's so his leg became flush with the Hobbit's. "What do you think you'll do Bilbo? Will you stay with us for a while, or will you be right off back home?" Bilbo couldn't answer him. Not only because he wasn't sure himself, but because every synapse in his brain was screaming at the prolonged touch of Dwalin's leg against his. Bilbo felt like his vision was tunneling, and he didn't even realize that was scooting closer so his hip also touched Dwalin's. "Bilbo?" Dwalin's voice snapped him out of it, and he stood quickly.

"I-I'm sorry!" Bilbo gasped before fleeing to cower in his bedroll. Dwalin stared after him, not entirely sure what that had all been about. It wasn't exactly modest to sit so closely to someone, especially someone not of your race or family. And Bilbo had looked so...longing. As if he had never wanted anything more than to cozy up flush to Dwalin son of Fundin. Dwalin stroked his beard in confusion, but eventually shrugged it off and returned to his watch, thinking that he'd maybe mention it to Thorin and Gandalf tomorrow.

Bilbo was not nearly so calm. His heart was thudding painfully in his chest and tears slowly slid down his cheek and into his blanket that he had completely disappeared beneath. How could he be so stupid? Pressing in against Dwalin like that! It was almost like his body had shut him mind off for a moment and took control. It scared him a little bit. He had to get a grip on himself. Before something more drastic happened.

OOOOO

Bilbo cursed himself faintly as Thorin led him away from the company. They had just selected a place to camp when Thorin had approached him with a stony face and asked to speak to him alone. They were still roughly two days away from Gandalf's "friend" and over the last four days, Bilbo had been getting worse. His weight loss was now notable, and his skin was so very pale. He hardly smiled at all. But the worst thing what when he went into that strange tunnel vision state and couldn't seem to control himself. It had happened five times in the last four days, and he knew the company was growing wary of it. Thorin finally stopped and turned to regard Bilbo with a sharp eye.

"Bilbo we need to talk about something very important. I know that it must be hard, traveling with a company not of your race, but hopefully we can address this maturely and respectfully. Dwarves are not prone to open displays of affection and we avoid unnecessary touching. I've received numerous accounts of instances when your conduct has made the company uncomfortable. First with Dwalin, and then Kili, and Oin as well. Bofur and Ori are also concerned. I'm sure this is a simple misunderstanding because of the differences in our culture, which is why I wanted to talk to you alone to avoid embarrassing you or the company." Thorin said calmly. His voice was steady and blameless, though inside he was a raging torrent of anger and irritation.

When Dwalin had told Thorin and Gandalf about Bilbo's abnormal behavior, Thorin had brushed it off, as had Dwalin. But then Kili approached him with a blush and told him that Bilbo had let his hand linger over Kili's when bringing him supper. Oin came with a similar report the next night. He had been feeling Bilbo's forehead for fever and Bilbo had pressed into his hand even when he went to pull away. Bofur and Ori had related stories and it was beginning to piss Thorin off. Because Bilbo was supposed to be his One! He knew he shouldn't blame the Dwarves, but he felt an irrational irritation with each one that came to him. So he was going to put a stop to it from the source. Bilbo.

"I-I didn't mean...I never meant...to make anyone uncomfortable." Bilbo choked slightly, his eyes looking watery. He knew eventually someone would confront him about his actions, but this was so much worse than he could have imagined. He desperately wanted to just sink into the earth or run weeping back to Rivendell, but he doubted he would get far. He was practically surviving on the small touches, that were becoming even more limited as the Dwarves got more and more wary of him. He could hear them whispering at night before they went to sleep, and it seemed light Bilbo cried himself to sleep every night, if he slept at all.

"I am glad that was not your intention. But I must ask you to cease such advances. It does cause some terrible discomfort amongst the company." Thorin wasn't sure why Bilbo looked so wretched as he spoke. And then suddenly, as if a dam has burst, Bilbo was weeping opening and fiercely. Thorin hadn't seen someone make such a spectacle since he was a Dwarfling, and he didn't know what to do.

"Bilbo? What have you said to him?" Thorin jumped in shock when Gandalf appeared, seemingly out of thing air, and rushed to Bilbo's side.

"I said nothing! Nothing that would warrant such a reaction!" Thorin defended himself, but Gandalf didn't look like he was listening. He was coddling Bilbo, holding him in a tight hug, and murmuring soothing things. Thorin, blazing red at the intimate display, quietly slipped away and back to the camp. He would ask Gandalf about this later. And he would keep asking until he got an answer. He didn't have to wait long. Gandalf carried a sleeping Bilbo back into camp less than an hour later and tucked the Hobbit into his own bedroll, since Bilbo's wasn't laid out yet. "Gandalf." Thorin didn't even have to ask, he knew Gandalf understood what he wanted to know. The other Dwarves, who had stilled when Gandalf appeared with the unconscious Hobbit, gathered around their leader eagerly, like Dwarflings waiting for a story.

"I suppose it is time you knew. Sit." Gandalf suggested, settling himself in front of the crowd of eager Dwarves, who all did as he asked. Except Thorin. He was far too anxious to sit. "First, if you are to understand the situation, I must tell you a bit about Hobbits. They are a merry people who enjoy the company of others and thrive off of contact with friends and family. They usually cannot go a day without embracing someone they love or even someone they tolerate. Such contact is normal to their race. It is not deemed taboo, or unnecessary. It is simply they way of life." Gandalf began.

"How odd." Dwalin remarked, to which most of the others grunted in agreement.

"Yes, well, because they so enjoy the contact of others, going without it for an extended period of time results in a condition called Touch Deprivation, or being Touch Starved. A Hobbit can be ignorant to their condition for any amount of time, but the moment the acknowledge it, they are doomed to a downward spiral unless they are cured."

"You're saying Bilbo is Touch Starved?" Thorin asked, and Gandalf nodded. "For how long? Why is it only showing now?" The King demanded.

"Bilbo Baggins has been Touch Starved for thirteen years. He has not enjoyed contact with another living being since his mother died. His grief was sufficient that he did not realize he was being Deprived, and by the time the grief wore off, he was completely complacent in his condition. However, when you hugged him atop the Carrock, his illusion was shattered and since then, every touch has been a torment to him. Dwalin, when he sat flush with you, I believe it was not of his own conscious mind. In such an advanced case as Bilbo's, his body is probably subconsciously reaching out for any and all contact disregarding his attempts otherwise." Understanding seemed to dawn on them, garnering varying reactions. Fili and Kili looked horrified, while Balin simply looked sad for Bilbo. Thorin's face showed no emotion.

"How is it cured?" Thorin demanded, drawing everyone's attention to him. Gandalf didn't think Bilbo would really want them to know that part, and tried to lead the discussion away. Thorin wasn't deterred. "How. Is. It. Cured." He demanded, and Gandalf sighed before looking over his shoulder.

"When caught in the earlier stages, Touch Deprivation can be easily dismissed simply with a prolonged cuddling session. In extreme cases, such as Bilbo's, something more...intimate is required. Usually skin to skin contact for a few hours." A silence settled over the camp as the Dwarves let it sink in. "I was hoping that Bilbo could withstand until we reached Beorn's home, or if possible, until we stopped in Rivendell on the way back to the Shire. After the quest was finished. But it appears even I underestimated the severity of his affliction. I shall have to comfort him myself unless we can hasten to Beorn's house in the next day." Gandalf decided with a sigh.

"You mean...you're going to...touch skin with Bilbo?" Kili asked, gaping dumbly. Dwarves did not do something like that unless they were in the process of love making. But, this didn't sound like love making. At least they hoped it wasn't love making.

"It is the least I can do for him. It is my fault he is out here on the journey in the first place, and I am a trusted friend of his. Better me than a stranger." Gandalf stated.

"No." They all looked at Thorin, who was glaring at Gandalf. "Not you, not your friend, and definitely not an Elf." Thorin growled, and Gandalf frowned.

"It seems you do not understand Thorin. Bilbo's life is beginning to suffer because of this. He barely eats and sleep eludes him most nights. I was only able to get him asleep with a spell. If he is not cured soon, he will die as a result." The younger members of the company gasped and looked pleadingly at Thorin.

"I will cure Master Baggins." Thorin said in a very definitive tone. There were some gasps, some gapes, and a few quiet murmurs.

"You?" Dwalin asked, somewhat uncomfortably.

"How long will he sleep with that spell of yours?" Thorin demanded. Gandalf was studying him closely and silently, and didn't say anything for a long moment. Thorin stared him down, daring the wizard to challenge him.

"A few hours." Gandalf finally told Thorin. The King nodded, his eyes glazing over for a moment, and then he turned to his company.

"Bombur, start on dinner. Balin, make sure no one leaves camp. Bofur you're on first watch." With this Thorin stood and without a backwards glance, gathered the sleeping Hobbit in his arms and disappeared into the woods with him. Gandalf snorted and shook his head, but all the other Dwarves gaped after the King in various stages of shock.

"He...He's gonna...with Bilbo..." Kili still couldn't seem to wrap his head around it. Gandalf chuckled again, casting a look at the Dwarves.

"It would appear the leader of our company is more fond of our Master Baggins than we thought." Gandalf said with a smirk before wandering off in the opposite direction of Thorin and Bilbo. The Dwarves remained quite stationary for another good ten minutes, just blinking dumbly at the woods. Then, quite randomly, Bifur burst out in great peels of laughter, and he was quickly followed by Bofur, Balin, and Dwalin. Soon after the rest of the Dwarves joined in. They were never, ever, going to let Thorin or Bilbo forget this. Ever.

OOOOO

Bilbo woke up slowly, his skin tingling as his body begged for contact. It was how he always woke up, longing for the touch of another, and it never got easier. He moaned low in his throat and turned onto his side, praying for just a little bit longer before he had to wake up and face the Dwarves again. Surely Thorin had told them all about his breakdown during their "mature and respectful" talk. He was surprised when he met with a warm leg as he turned. He slowly followed the length of the limb with his eyes, up over a wide chest, finally resting his eyes on the slightly smirking face of Thorin Oakenshield.

Bilbo panicked and scrambled away from Thorin. And if he let out a little squeal of shock, neither of them mentioned it. Bilbo finally stopped moving when his back met the firm trunk of a tree and there he sat, trying to calm his racing heart. His whole left arm felt branded by the memory of Thorin's leg pressed into it. And his whole body buzzed, hoping for more contact. Just what was going on?!

They were most definitely not in camp, he couldn't even hear the Dwarves, where ever they were. And they were not in the same place they had been for their talk. It was just him and Thorin, and the Dwarf King was silently smirking at him in amusement. Then Thorin stood, slowly coming towards Bilbo before he crouched in front of the Hobbit. Strangely close to him, Bilbo pointed out in his head.

"I did not mean to frighten you." Thorin stated, entertainment still strong in his intoxicating blue eyes. Bilbo huffed indignantly.

"I am glad that was not your intention." He mocked Thorin's words from their talk, and the King chuckled lightly. Bilbo's heart jumped to his throat when Thorin's big paw of a hand reached up and settled against his cheek. A blush immediately rose to Bilbo's face, but he couldn't stop himself from pressing into the touch.

"P-Please don't." Bilbo asked, but it was more of a whine.

"Why not? I know you yearn for contact." Bilbo's eyes widened almost impossibly and he tried to wriggle away from Thorin. But the Dwarf King grabbed him by his upper arms and pressed him back against the tree trunk. "Gandalf told us about your condition." Thorin rumbled, his voice considerably darker than it had been a moment ago. At this Bilbo nearly fainted.

"W-Why would he t-tell you?" Bilbo asked, pale and nervous.

"Because I demanded to know." Thorin shrugged. His hands slowly crept up to Bilbo's shoulders. "He also told us how to cure it." Thorin breathed, feeling Bilbo's cringe beneath his hands.

"H-He said he had a friend nearby-"

"No." Thorin immediately thundered. "I will not let anyone but me comfort my One." Bilbo wondered briefly if he was going insane, or if this was a joke. But when Thorin's face remained deadly serious, his entire face lit up like a fire.

"Y-Your One?" Bilbo hardly dared to believe it. Suddenly he was pressed into Thorin's chest and the King was reversing their positions. Thorin leaned against the tree and situated Bilbo in his lap. He slowly let his hands drift over Bilbo's arms and down his back and chest. He very much enjoyed the shivers that wracked the smaller body.

"He said you went thirteen years without the touch of another. Until I hugged you." Thorin rumbled, and Bilbo couldn't seem to meet his eyes. "He said this is affecting your health. That you can't eat or sleep. Why didn't you just tell me?" Thorin asked, only sounding slightly irritated. Bilbo shrugged helplessly.

"I didn't think you would understand. Dwarves don't like to be in contact with others." Bilbo reminded him. Thorin chuckled and tilted his face up.

"We adore contact Bilbo. We are so reserved about it because we like to cherish it. I understand it is not that way with Hobbits. You cherish every touch, no matter how frequent." He explained, running his fingers gently through golden curls. "I'm going to cure you. And then I'm never going to let you become Touch Starved again. We need not do anything, simple skin to skin contact and no more." He promised, and Bilbo sighed a little in relief.

"You don't have to do this Thorin." He stated one more time.

"I want to. If I had known sooner, I could have helped you sooner." He assured him. "Please, if you are every in any kind of need, promise me you will come to me." He begged, holding Bilbo's slightly water gaze.

"I promise." Bilbo choked out, suddenly wrapping his arms around Thorin and burying his face in the Dwarf's chest. Thorin smiled and held Bilbo close, softly humming as Bilbo sobbed. He knew Bilbo probably needed to release the tears. And now that he wasn't confused, he didn't mind that Bilbo was crying. When the Hobbit finished his little cry, he straightened himself in Thorin's lap, his face beet red. "Did you bring a blanket?" Bilbo asked, nervously biting his lip.

"I did." Thorin nodded, gesturing to the two blankets he had swiped from Gandalf's bedroll when he picked Bilbo up. The Hobbit spread on on the ground, saving the other to go on top of them. And then he started unbuttoning his vest. Thorin stared, entranced, for a few moment before shaking his head to clear it. He kept watching Bilbo as he too started undressing. The Hobbit had lost so much weight! How had Thorin not noticed it? His usually plump belly was now flat as a board, and he could see the first of Bilbo's ribs on his side. "You will have to eat when we have finished curing you." He commanded, and Bilbo looked down at himself.

"I know." He huffed, almost indignantly, and turned away from Thorin to take off his trousers. No sooner where they off than Bilbo was under the second blanket, looking anywhere but Thorin. The Dwarf King understood Bilbo's nervousness. He took up the opposite side of the blanket when he had shed his last layer. Bilbo still didn't seem able to look at him.

"Bilbo." Blue eyes peeked at him. "It's okay. Come here." Thorin encouraged, settling his hand on Bilbo's bare shoulder. A light hiss left Bilbo's lips at the touch and he eagerly scooted over to Thorin. The more of their skin that touched, the braver Bilbo seemed to become until he was pressed fully against Thorin. The Dwarf King reclined on the blanked, Bilbo coming with him, and they lay silently next to each other for a long time.

"Thorin?" Bilbo's shy voice asked. The Dwarf hummed in response. "Am I really your One?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. I am quite sure of it. It has taken me an embarrassingly long time to realize it, but there is no doubt in my mind." He promised, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down Bilbo's back. Bilbo shuddered pleasantly, pressing in closer, if that was even possible, to Thorin.

"Do the others know?"

"No. Well, I suspect Gandalf does." Because it seemed like Gandalf knew everything. "Do you wish for them to know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Bilbo shrugged, and sighed at the friction it created against Thorin's skin. He was already starting to look better, Thorin noted. His cheeks had taken on a more rosy tint and he looked more peaceful than he had only a few minutes ago. Thorin was indescribably glad.

"Don't you think they would be mad? Since I'm a Hobbit. And a male." So that was the lingering concern that was plaguing his Bilbo.

"Dwarves are quite different than Hobbits, Bilbo. We don't have many women, so same sex relationships are quite common. As well, I already have two heirs in the form of my nephews, as irresponsible and eccentric as they are. No one will mind that you are male. The fact that you are a Hobbit might confuse a few at first, but who are we to judge Mahal's decisions? You are my One, they cannot contend that." Thorin explained firmly. "You have nothing to fear. The company already accepts you as a brother, now they will accept you as my consort. It will actually be in your favor. Now they will have grounds to hug you and have longer physical contact with you."

"Will they want to though?"

"Bilbo. You do not give yourself enough credit. The company adores you. I am sure everyone who meets you would adore you. Which is why, should we ever cross paths, you are not to say a word to Thranduil. If that tree shagger takes a liking to you, I will personally see to it that you never leave my side." Bilbo blushed to the tip of his ears, and felt a warmth settle in his belly at Thorin's possessive words.

"Could...could you say more stuff like that?" Bilbo asked hesitantly. Thorin smirked, bizarrely pleased that Bilbo asked, and nodded.

"I would sit you on my lap in my throne room and make him stand all the way at the door. If he so much as looked at you for too long I would carry you around over my shoulder just to make sure he never got his greedy, little hands on you." Bilbo shuddered, but it was a pleased shudder. Thorin suddenly laughed, struck with a thought.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked with a raised brow.

"I was just imagining how my cousin Dain might react to you. He's always been jealous of me, but we were always such good friends that it didn't ruin our relationship. He might turn green with envy once he's met you. I was thinking of how he might try to flirt with you or snatch you away from me." Bilbo chuckled at the thought as well.

"Thorin?" Bilbo sobered quickly, looking up at Thorin.

"Yes Bilbo?" The Dwarf King asked.

"Do you...do you love me?" Thorin was a little taken aback by how hesitant Bilbo was in asking. He still must be a little doubtful. Thorin quickly captured Bilbo's lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

"I love you Bilbo Baggins. More than anything." He whispered against Bilbo's lips. Bilbo blushed darkly and kissed Thorin for another moment.

"I love you too Thorin." He agreed. He buried his head into Thorin's chest, suddenly feeling the exhaustion of the last week hit him hard. "Thank you." He murmured, rapidly falling into sleep.

"For what?" Thorin asked curiously.

"For curing me. I know this must be awkward, but I haven't felt so loved since my mother died." Bilbo told him, but before Thorin could even reply, small, nearly silent snores started drifting up from Bilbo. Thorin smiled warmly and kissed Bilbo's brow tenderly.

"You _are_ loved Bilbo. I would cure you any day." He promised the sleeping Hobbit and closed his own eyes. Soon enough he was asleep as well, holding Bilbo securely in his arms.

OOOOO

Bilbo woke pleasantly warm the next morning. His skin no longer tingled with longing, and he no longer held the compulsion to be in contact with someone else. Probably because he was already in contact with someone. He looked up at Thorin and smiled sleepily. The Dwarf was still contently passed out, a peaceful look on his handsome face. Bilbo couldn't help leaning up and kissing his lips lightly. Thorin groaned as he slowly woke up, but grinned when he remembered he was in close quarters with his Hobbit.

"Good morning my One." He said happily and returned the kiss Bilbo had given him.

"Good morning Thorin." Bilbo stretched like a lazy cat and sat up. "I'm hungry." He realized, his belly groaning as if to make itself known.

"Well we better feed you then." Thorin chuckled, running hand hand over Bilbo's stomach. Bilbo shivered at the touch, still a little sensitive "I am glad your appetite has returned. Did you sleep well?" Bilbo nodded enthusiastically. "Good. But I think we should spend more time together tonight as well, just to be sure." Thorin spoke stoically, but Bilbo could see the warmth in his eyes.

"If we have to I suppose." Bilbo joked, kissing Thorin on his cheek. "Close you eyes." Bilbo commanded before climbing out of the blanket. Thorin chuckled but did as he was asked, listening to the sound of Bilbo dressing. "You can open them now." Bilbo told him. Thorin look in the sight of his One as he opening his eyes. Bilbo had his trousers on, but was still working on the buttons of his shirt, giving Thorin a little peek at his chest.

"I could get used to such a sight." Thorin smirked, positively adoring the blush that his words summoned.

"You're incorrigible." Bilbo rolled his eyes, tossing Thorin his own trousers and tunic. Bilbo focused on his shirt and vest as Thorin got dressed, feeling the King's eyes on his the entire time. Suddenly Thorin engulfed him in a hug from behind, propping his chin on Bilbo's shoulder.

"I have the most beautiful consort in Middle Earth. Can you really blame me?" Thorin asked playfully. Then he grew solemn. "You do still wish to be my consort, don't you Bilbo?" He asked, sounding nervous for the first time Bilbo could remember.

"Of course I do you silly Dwarf." Bilbo scoffed, turning around in Thorin's arms to wrap his own around his Dwarf. Thorin sighed and squeezed Bilbo closer. "And I am seriously considering striking up a conversation with Thranduil to see if you mean what you said." Bilbo remarked teasingly. Thorin growled lightly and picked Bilbo up, throwing him over his shoulder like he weighed nothing at all.

"I prefer to show you without you provoking me." Thorin remarked at Bilbo's indignant squeal.

"Okay, put me down. I am very hungry." Bilbo stated. Thorin finished dressing while Bilbo collected the blankets and folded them. "Will you tell the company today?" Bilbo wondered as they walked hand in hand back towards the camp.

"Mmm. If you want me to." He nodded. Bilbo just grinned in reply, but it was all Thorin needed. But there was one more thing they needed to talk about before they walked back into camp. "In the hopes of avoiding such dire circumstances in the future, is there anything else I should know about Hobbits?" He asked, looking intently at Bilbo. The Hobbit thought for a moment before something obviously popped into his mind and he blushed.

"Well...yes. Male Hobbits, when there are no females around, develop the capability to bear and birth children." And he walked away before Thorin could reply. The Dwarf King stood rooted to the spot, watching Bilbo walk away, mouth open in slight shock. Did he...did Bilbo just...he could have... Well. Hobbits certainly were strange creatures. Bilbo didn't need to worry about being Touch Starved anymore. But maybe he should start worrying about that other interesting tidbit, if the devious grin on Thorin face was anything to go by.

OOOOO

_Well, what did you think? Feel free to drop me a line if you like it, or I guess you could rain on my parade if you didn't like it. If you have to. Also, if you see any mistakes, please let me know. I wrote this between the hours of 3 am and 6 am so there are probably a few. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So I move pretty fast in this chapter, but to my defense, I wasn't even intending to make a second chapter. So yeah. Hope you like it anyways. Oh, and the M version is basically just this with some smut in the beginning._

OOOOO

Mirkwood was much different than Bilbo expected. It was...terrifying. He had heard tales of the beautiful Greenwood all his life, from his mother and his books, but this wasn't the Greenwood. Not anymore. Whatever was making the forest sick was something very bad. Bilbo could feel it from the tip of his ears to the hair of his feet. It was just...wrong. The only good thing about it was that Bilbo had an excuse to cuddle up with not just Thorin, but any Dwarf who offered. They all wanted comfort, and Thorin had no reason to be jealous, especially not after the special and heated night he and Bilbo had shared at Beorn's house. Bilbo didn't have to worry about slipping back into Touch Deprivation at all.

And then the spiders had attacked, and the Elves as well, and in the confusion of it all, Bilbo forgot to put on his invisible ring. He was bound and searched just like the others, though thankfully the Elves didn't think anything of his ring and let him keep it. It was when they were being led across the bridge into the Elvenking's palace that Bilbo's mind clicked. This was Thranduil, the Elf King that Thorin despised above everyone. Well, except Smaug and Azog he supposed. This was the one that Thorin forbade him from speaking to. The one Thorin would be gladly banish from Erebor if it meant keeping his eyes off of Bilbo.

He glanced at Thorin, only to find that the Dwarf King's eyes were already on him. Burning like blue flame, tearing into Bilbo and pleading with him not to engage with Thranduil. At all. He nodded with a small smile, and Thorin's shoulders lost some of their tension. Tension which was regained the very second they were brought into Thranduil's throne room and made to stand in a line before the Elf's keen blue eyes. Thorin wormed his way over to stand next to Bilbo, or somewhat in front of Bilbo, as if he could hide the Hobbit from Thranduil's gaze.

"Thorin Oakenshield. What a pleasure to see you again." Thranduil drawled with no emotion in his beautiful voice. Bilbo shook his head slightly. Where had that come from? Beautiful voice? Thorin had a beautiful voice. And eyes. And braids. And- "What brings you here, trespassing in my Kingdom?" Thranduil asked, though he sounded more bored than Bilbo did when he sat through Lobelia's tea time gossip. Bilbo could see Thorin opening his mouth, probably to deliver some scathing remark or bitter accusation, but thankfully, Balin stepped in quickly.

"We were merely passing through to the Iron Hills." The wise elder Dwarf said with an innocent smile. Thorin muttered under his breath, but even Bilbo didn't catch it. Thranduil smirked, and it was a very cold smirk.

"Indeed." He sneered. Bilbo felt a little jolt run through him when Thranduil's eyes slid off of Thorin and onto him. He felt the Elvenking observe him, even though he was mostly hidden by Thorin, and then he smiled. And that scared Bilbo more than anything. "Legolas, the Halfling." Thranduil ordered, and the blond Elf who cut Bilbo out of his cocoon grabbed him by his arm and led him forward.

"No! Let him go!" Thorin yelled, struggling against his binds and the Elf guards who stepped up to keep him in line. Bilbo kept sending fearful glances over his shoulder at Thorin, who was looking less angry and more panicked the closer Bilbo got to Thranduil. Of course the Elvenking noticed, and he found himself increasing intrigued. He had never seen a creature like this. He was fairly sure he was a Hobbit, but the Shire was so far away from Mirkwood that he had never met with one of the Halflings before. What would a Hobbit be doing traveling with a group of Dwarves? And why would Thorin Oakenshield be so protective of him?

"King Thranduil, really, you shouldn't take Bilbo away from Thorin!" Kili blurted out, all of their eyes going to the young archer.

"And why, prey tell, should I listen to you?" Thranduil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bilbo is Thorin's One. Even you must know the significance behind that!" Fili provided when Kili looked about ready to yell at the Elf. The way Thranduil talked down to them, like they were all children, was maddening. And it pissed Kili off somehow more than the others. Thranduil's eyes flicked from Fili to Thorin and to Bilbo, before they examined the Hobbit closer. There was nothing apparently special about the Halfling. He was quite attractive, and there was some kind of subliminal charm that radiated from him, but the One of a Durin?

Thranduil beckoned Bilbo closer, and when the Hobbit couldn't seem to make himself walk, Legolas gave him a light shove forward. Bilbo stumbled a little, ending up right between the Elvenking's legs. And oh the curse Thorin let loose at that... Thranduil narrowed his eyes, intent on discovering what made the Hobbit so very curious. Beneath the dirt and grime he had collected during his trek through Mirkwood, Bilbo had fair, pale skin and golden curls. His eyes were a lovely shade of blue, but not as striking as Thranduil or Thorin's eyes. The Elvenking could sense some kind of innocence, and kindness, within the creature that confused him. What would a soft little thing like a Hobbit be doing with a group of Dwarves, especially with Thorin Oakenshield. And how in the world had he ended up as Thorin's One?

Thranduil was about to shrug and give up when he noticed the bump. He wouldn't have noticed it at all, but for the way Bilbo shifted his arms in his binds, pulling his shirt taunt over his stomach for a moment. And displaying the slight roundness to his stomach. Thranduil hesitated before reaching forward and making short work of the bottom buttons of Bilbo's shirt.

"Don't you touch him!" Thorin roared, but Thranduil wasn't listening to him. He was very interested by the sight before him. The Hobbit was pregnant. A male Hobbit, Thorin's Hobbit, was pregnant. Bilbo was looking at him with wide, scared eyes, and was obviously uncomfortable. Thranduil gave him a reassuring smile and buttoned up his shirt once more.

"How far along are you?" Thranduil asked curiously. Silence followed the question. Bilbo's eyes widened even further, if it were possible, and Thorin looked genuinely shocked from where he stood. The Dwarves showed their surprise to varying degrees, the younger ones all but dropping their jaws and the elder ones simply looking at Bilbo dumbly.

"I-I...w-what?"

"You didn't know." Thranduil surmised. Bilbo shook his head, looking down at himself. "I must admit I'm fascinated. How is it that a male creature can hold a child? You are a male, are you not?" Bilbo sputtered indignantly for a moment.

"I am definitely a male!" He said fervently. Thranduil smiled at his reaction, then gestured for Bilbo to explain himself. "I...Hobbits have an ability...when there are no females around...we can bear and deliver children." Bilbo explained, his face bright with a blush. Thranduil steeped his fingers beneath his chin.

"Interesting. Do you know what the species will be? Or the gender? I imagine it's not a usual practice anymore, considering Hobbits have fairly proportional gender percentages, if I remember correctly. How will the child be born?" Thranduil had never been so interested by something in his life! Unfortunately it looked like the Hobbit was in mild shock over the news, and thus unable to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Bilbo." Thorin murmured, and the Hobbit immediately looked to his One. "You're pregnant?" Thorin asked quietly. The way they looked at each other, Thranduil had to wonder if they even remembered there were other people in the room as they spoke. Bilbo nodded, and Thorin's face flitted through several emotions before settling for awe.

"You're not...mad?" Bilbo managed to squeak.

"How could I be mad?" Thorin asked, with a warm smile. Bilbo hesitantly returned it. Thranduil couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Yes yes, how adorable. Legolas, escort the Dwarves to their cells. I'll take the Hobbit to the healers. I'm sure you're in need of nutrients, after your journey thus far." Thranduil ordered, standing and putting a hand on Bilbo's shoulder. The look of fear returned to the Hobbit's face as he looked desperately from the King to his Dwarf and back.

"Thorin-" Bilbo started to ask him what to do, but the Dwarf was already yelling and cursing in Khuzdul as Elves tried to drag him away.

"You really shouldn't separate a Dwarf from his One, especially if his One is pregnant." Balin told Thranduil calmly, not fighting the Elf that was leading him away. Thranduil sighed, like he was indeed dealing with children.

"Surely Thorin will realize that I have no intentions of keeping him separate from his pregnant One. I intend to make sure there is nothing physically wrong with my guest, give him a good dinner, and a fine room. It would be cruel of me to deny such things to one who holds life within them." Thranduil drawled. Thorin quieted his rant to mutters, but he stood his ground when the Elves tried to usher him out again.

"If you hurt him-"

"Thorin really, only a barbarian would hurt a mother with child. You are considered the mother, are you not?" Thranduil looked down at Bilbo, who still looked too surprised to answer him. "I will take good care of Bilbo. If he wishes it, I will personally escort him to see you once he has been well looked after by my healers. Until then, you would do well to obey my commands. I could always kick you out and keep Bilbo here all to myself." Bilbo's heart jumped to his throat at that, and a low growl escaped Thorin's throat. "As I thought. Run along now, with the rest of your company." The King smirked.

"Bilbo." Thorin called his attention, and once he had Bilbo's eyes locked on his own, he smiled, as much as he could. "I love you." The Dwarf King promised. Bilbo stuttered a breath and tried to smile back at Thorin.

"I love you too." Bilbo replied. Thranduil rolled his eyes again, and gestured for his Elves to remove Thorin. The Elvenking untied Bilbo's binds and gave him that reassuring smile again, though it did nothing to make Bilbo less nervous.

"Follow me. I'm sure my healers will be just as interested in your condition." Thranduil ordered as he started to walk away. Bilbo had no choice but to follow. He doubted he would get far if he tried to go after the Dwarves, and he didn't want to chance being rough handled now that he knew that he was...pregnant. His mind was still swimming with the news! He never would have thought... Usually it took more than one night together before male Hobbits could reproduce. But his chest still warmed at the though, and his face warmed at the memory of that one night. He couldn't wait until the healers were finished. He had to see Thorin.

OOOOO

"Uncle how can Bilbo be pregnant? He's a man!" Kili was the one to break the tense silence in the dungeon after a few dozen minutes of quiet. He and Fili were in a cell across the way from his Uncle, so they got to see his face. Currently it was a mixture of anger, with Thranduil no doubt, and awe. He was going to be a father!

"You heard Master Baggins, lads. In the absence of females, male Hobbits develop the ability to take on their roles. Thorin...did you know this would happen?" Balin asked from the cell to the left of Thorin's.

"I knew it was possible, but I didn't think...not so soon!" Thorin admitted. "We never really talked about it, not in depth." He added, rubbing his forehead. They could all tell that he was on edge. His One, the mother of his child, was currently in the care of Thorin's least favorite Elf in Middle Earth. He had no information regarding Bilbo's location, or condition, and it was driving him to his very last nerve. If he didn't get to see Bilbo soon, he might just declare war on every last Elf in Mirkwood. Fili cleared his throat to try and sooth Thorin.

"I'm sure Bilbo is fine, Thorin. You know Thranduil will not hurt him-"

"But what if the journey hurt him! He was stung by those spiders just as we were, and the last few weeks spent in Mirkwood must have had an effect!" Thorin was pacing now, clenching and loosening his fists periodically. "If I had known...Mahal if anything is wrong with either of them because of me and my foolishness, I'll never forgive myself."

"Thorin, knock it off!" Dwalin growled from where he was laying down in the cell with Balin. "Yer acting like something is definitely wrong. Master Baggins is stronger than any of us know, he's proved that enough times. Just sit down and try to relax. That frilly King said he'd bring Bilbo by when the healers were done with him." Dwalin reminded the Dwarf King, who huffed but did as his friend said. His feet never stopped tapping nervously though. It took hours before there was the sound of Hobbit feet in the dungeons. Thorin would know the sound anywhere.

The Dwarf King sprang to his feet and pressed himself eagerly against the bars of his cell, his eyes seeking out his One. Bilbo appeared moments later, eyes darting from cell to cell and one arm wrapped protectively around his stomach. When he saw Thorin, he broke out into a run until he slid to a stop outside the bars. Thorin immediately wrapped his arms around the Hobbit and brought him as close as the bars separating them permitted.

"Oh Bilbo! My Âzynugel! I've been so worried! Are you okay? Is the baby?" Thorin immediately asked, holding Bilbo at arms length so he could look him over. Bilbo was out of his filthy clothes and in a long silver tunic, a pair of green trousers beneath it. And he was sparkling clean, no longer caked in dirt and grime. The smile on his face could put the Arkenstone itself to shame.

"I'm fine, the healers said I'm completely healthy. And...the babies are fine too." Thorin was stunned for a good moment, but then a grin split his face practically in half.

"Babies? There's two?" He dropped to his knees and leaned his forehead through the bars to press against Bilbo's stomach. "My children." Thorin whispered lovingly. Bilbo couldn't help but run his fingers through his One's hair.

"I'm so glad you're not angry. I know we didn't talk about having children, and I didn't think it would happen so soon! I thought you would be furious with me, since we still have a long ways to go and all." Bilbo admitted. Thorin looked up at him with wide, almost fragile eyes.

"Bilbo I would never be angry with you, never. And especially not for bearing children. Children are more precious than anything to Dwarves." Thorin murmured, standing to cup Bilbo's face in his hands. "I'm as far as can be from angry. I love you my little Hobbit." He whispered, kissing Bilbo tenderly.

"Gross." Kili muttered from across the way.

"Never knew uncle was a sap." Fili agreed. Bilbo chuckled as Thorin glared at the two over his shoulder. "Bilbo, this is wonderful!" Fili added.

"We're going to have cousins!" Kili cheered.

"Two little girls." Bilbo grinned proudly. Again Thorin looked temporarily shocked.

"Girls? Are you sure?" He asked. Bilbo nodded happily.

"Male Hobbits always bear girls, since the only reason a male would need to bear children would be because of lack of females." He reminded him. "Does that upset you?" Bilbo suddenly looked worried. Thorin shook his head vehemently.

"No! There are hardly any females Dwarves. They are treated like princesses, every last one of them. And since ours _will_ be little princesses, they will be treated even better. I promise you." Bilbo smiled again, and Thorin felt his knees go week for a moment. "You must stay here. Where you can be safe, and healthy. I will send for you when our journey is done." Thorin frowned even as he said it. He didn't want to be parted from Bilbo, but he would not put his One and his children in danger.

"No! Thorin I'll be fine! I don't want to stay here, wondering constantly if you're alright. It would be like torture, never knowing what was happening to you." Bilbo immediately protested, grabbing Thorin's hand like it would disappear.

"Your Dwarf is right, it would be much safer for you to stay." Thorin hadn't even realized Thranduil was standing a few feet away, watching the two with sharp eyes. But now he turned a glare on the Elvenking.

"As much as it pains me to agree with an Elf, you should stay." He growled. "I would not be able to live with myself if anything happened to you." He added in a softer tone.

"Thorin-" Bilbo looked like a fauntling, his eyes as wide as plates.

"Bilbo please. I need you to be safe." There was silence for a few moments as Bilbo tried to think of something that would change Thorin's mind. But he knew now about the stubbornness of Dwarves, and he doubted he would every be able to convince his love.

"Please promise me you will be safe as well." Bilbo whispered, his eyes tearing up slightly. Thorin gave him his most reassuring smile and brought Bilbo's forehead against his own.

"I promise my love." He whispered, kissing Bilbo lightly.

"There is of course the matter of your release." Thranduil spoke up again, and Thorin had to pinch himself to keep from snarling at the Elvenking.

"What do you want, Elf?" He demanded harshly.

"You know exactly what I want Thorin, you were there that day." Thranduil drawled. Thorin remembered the day in question. The day when Thranduil came to Erebor to pay homage to Thror, who was already sick with Gold Madness. Their arrangement, crops for the star jewels, had lasted so long by that point that no body expected what happened. Thror had offered the chest of jewels to Thranduil and just before the Elvenking could claim them, the chest was snapped shut and carried away. It shocked everyone, and Thranduil stormed out, never to come to Erebor again. And never to offer aid to her people either. Thorin knew it was unfair of his grandfather, and he had been very confused and disappointed when Thror had done it. But now that he was faced with the same choice, he found it harder than expected.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, noticing the hesitance to answer. The Dwarf King looked down at his One, his beautiful One carrying his beautiful children, and he knew he had to do the right thing. If he never left this place, how would he ever be able to give his One and his children their home? It was just a few star jewels anyways.

"Very well Thranduil. You shall receive what is rightfully your." Thorin agreed. Bilbo smiled slightly, as did Balin in the cell next to the Dwarf King. For a moment Balin had been worried, that Thorin would be more liked his grandfather than was healthy. But Thorin was still very much himself. And he could see reason.

"I shall have you released and give you an guide to Lake Town. But, do be careful with that Dragon. It would be a shame for so many to die." Thranduil winced subconsciously, feeling his hidden scars burn as he spoke of Dragons. "I will escort Master Baggins to the Mountain once I have heard, for sure, of your success." He added when Thorin gave him a bit of a glare and tightened his hold on Bilbo.

"If anything happens, anything at all, I want you to send a raven to find me, alright?" Thorin demanded of Bilbo, who nodded enthusiastically. "And no falling in love with frilly Elves while I'm away." He added, to get a smile out of the Hobbit.

"I'm surprised you're joking about such things." Bilbo chuckled.

"So am I actually." Thorin replied. The two lapsed into silence, just holding each other through the bars of the cell, until Thranduil cleared his throat.

"I would be delighted to host your company for a night in the guest rooms, before you go on your way tomorrow." Thranduil proposed, and Thorin reluctantly agreed. As soon as his cell was open, he pulled Bilbo into a real hug, and seemed to have no intention of letting him go.

"If we only have tonight together before you go, shall we make it memorable?" Bilbo asked slyly, just loud enough so Thorin could heard. The Dwarf King grinned wolfishly.

"You'll be the death of me, Halfling." He rumbled.

"Well...at least you'll die happily."

OOOOO

When the raven came from Erebor, announcing that the Dwarves had retaken the mountain and that Smaug was dead, slain by Bard the Bowman, Bilbo was justifiably excited. He was still relatively small, his baby bump barely noticeable, but Thranduil was still hesitant to let him travel. In the end, his Hobbit stubbornness left no room for argument, and they set out the next day, Thranduil and Legolas riding on either side of Bilbo's pony.

"The letter said that Thorin is currently hosting quite a few men of Lake Town, and that Dain Ironfoot has been sent for from the Iron Hills. Which means there will be limited space for my men." Thranduil explained to Bilbo as they rode.

"But you've brought a whole army with you." Bilbo pointed out.

"The letter also said that an army of Orcs and Goblins are marching on the mountain, and that our help is needed. Which means you will stay in Lake Town when we reach it and after the battle is done, Legolas will come and fetch you." Thranduil told him. Bilbo frowned and then pouted.

"So I'm going to be left behind _again_?! And wasn't Lake Town destroyed?"

"It still floats, and the women and children still remain with some protectors. You will stay there Bilbo Baggins, you will not endanger your children." Legolas said pointedly. Bilbo pouted for a good ten minutes before he looked at Thranduil.

"You'll make sure Thorin lives, won't you? I'm staying in Lake Town to protect my children, but you must protect their father. I can't raise them on my own."

"I will do my best Bilbo." Thranduil promised. They didn't arrive in Lake Town until the next day, and Bilbo still fussed over being left behind. But then he met Bard's daughters, and he was content enough to sit and talk with them. Thranduil and the Elves of Mirkwood marched on towards Erebor, and were greeted at the gates by Thorin and Balin.

"You left Bilbo in Lake Town, like I asked?" Thorin immediately demanded when Thranduil approached him.

"Naturally. He should be no where near what will surely be a very bloody battle. Are your estimates correct, are their numbers really so great?" Thorin solemnly nodded his head. He wasn't any more excited about the prospect of bloodshed than any of them.

"As much as it pains me...I must thank you for watching over him. He is more important to me than anything. But I must ask...did he...cuddle with any of you?" Thorin winced just asking the question. Thranduil and Legolas exchanged smirks and nodded.

"Don't worry, it was with our female commander, Tauriel, who feel no attraction to Bilbo, nor Bilbo to her. My son and I offered, but Bilbo explained that you would be quite angry if it was one of us." Thorin breathed a sigh of relief. "Dwarves are very possessive beings." Thranduil added. "Now, shall we commence battle strategy? I understand Bard is already here, and I heard rumor that Gandalf the Grey was on his way."

"We'll need all the help we can get." Thorin sighed. "Come inside." Thranduil looked around as they walked, talking note of all the Men and Dwarves around, interacting peacefully and even happily. It was not what he expected. Honestly, he thought Thorin would be mad with Gold Sickness by this point.

"How have you been coping with retaking your home?" He wondered as they walked. Thorin chuckled and shook his head lightly.

"You mean, why am I not Gold Mad?" Thranduil merely shrugged. "I have something more important than Gold to think about. Bilbo is more precious to me than a thousand Arkenstones, and once we finish the impending battle, I would be more than glad to repay you for caring for him. As well as for past grievances done to you by my grandfather."

"I am surprised, and pleased, that you are so healthy, and fair. I think Erebor has a bright future if you continue this way." The Elvenking allowed himself a rare smile for the Dwarf King, and Thorin returned it.

"Well family should always come first. The day I forget that, you have my permission to smack me back into reality."

"I think your nephews will take care of that before Thranduil can be sent for." Balin commented from the other side of Thorin. They all laughed, and for a moment, it seemed like all would be well.

Once the battle started, it was like nothing could go right in the world. There were so many dying, on both sides of the battle, and it appeared to be never ending. Just when things seemed most daunting, the Eagles, Beorn, and Gandalf arrived. Azog was slain by Dain, and Bolg by Bard. Thorin was heavily wounded, but thanks to Thranduil and his Elven healing, he recovered. Fili and Kili were also severely hurt, Fili losing his left leg up to his knee and Kili nearly loosing sigh in his right eye. But they also recovered, and Fili didn't let his amputation ruin his spirit.

Bilbo was called for, and within a week he was standing in Erebor, being led to Thorin's chambers. The Dwarf King was asleep when Bilbo reached his chambers, but Bilbo sat next to the bed to wait, refusing to be taken to his own chambers. When Thorin woke up from his fever a few days later, it was to Bilbo's beaming face and moderately round belly.

"Bilbo?" He still had a small fever, and was still possibly delirious.

"It's me Thorin. I'm here. So don't you dare think about taking a turn for the worse and dying. I swear I'll bring you back myself and then kill you again for causing me such pain."

"But...then I'd be...dead again."

"Well I'd bring you back twice then." Bilbo shrugged. Thorin laughed and patted the bed next to him. Bilbo immediately climbed onto the mattress and snuggled into his One's side. "I'm glad you're awake." He murmured sleepily. He'd been neglecting sleep until he saw Thorin was okay, but now he felt exhausted.

"I am glad you are here Bilbo. I love you." Thorin said warmly.

"I love you too." Bilbo replied with a yawn. Thorin chuckled and brought Bilbo closer.

"Get some sleep Ghivashel. I will be here when you wake." Thorin promised, and Bilbo hardly heard to the end of his sentence before he was asleep.

OOOOO

Bilbo and Thorin were married in a lavish ceremony on Durin's Day the next year. Everyone, even Thranduil, was invited, though Thorin still didn't let the Elf within a two yard radius of his new Husband. And Fili and Kili were more than happy to carry around the two baby princesses all through the happy day. The girls, Tori and Belle, were indeed beloved by everyone who came into contact with them. And Bilbo absolutely adored watching his Husband coo and fuss over them. When Dis arrived in Erebor, her and Bilbo became fast friends, mostly because they both had embarrassing stories about Thorin to exchange. Everything was perfect.

There was never a chance for Bilbo to become Touch Starved during his long marriage to the most wonderful King Under the Mountain in centuries. Thorin was loved by his people, and by the people of Dale and Lake Town, and Mirkwood surprisingly. But no one loved him more than Bilbo Baggins, and his two beautiful daughters. When the time had come for Thorin to join his ancestors, Bilbo followed soon after. But their deaths were not mourned, their lives were celebrated. And though no one could know it, their love continued on after their physical deaths. On and on and on.

END

OOOOO

_AN: Did you like it? It's okay if you didn't. But I hope you did. Let me know, either way! Thanks for reading! Once again, the M version is just this with smut. So...yeah. _


End file.
